Murder on Campus
Murder on Campus is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the thirty-second case of the game as well as in the city of Grimsborough. It is the first case to take place in the University district. Plot Chief King sent the player and Jones to the University to make sure the students are safe. Two months after they were sent, Chief King informed them that a student was found dead on the campus lawn. There, they collected the body of a student named Rani Goshwalla, who was found gruesomely tied up in her bikini next to an ant hill. The killer turned out to be her elder sister, Misha Goshwalla. Misha hated Rani and was jealous of her. She thought that her younger sister was better, prettier, and more popular than her. One day, Misha decided to tell her sister how she really felt while they were in the campus. Just when Misha went to Rani, she saw her younger sister wearing a bikini with writings all over her body. This made Misha want to humiliate the victim in front of the whole college. She then made Rani drink alcohol until the victim finally passed out. Then, Misha tied her up and left for the whole college to see, but what she did not realize was that there was an ant hill right next to her unconscious sister, causing her to die of asphyxiation after the ants crawled into her ears, nose, and mouth and stopped her breathing. For the manslaughter of Rani, Judge Hall sentenced her to 12 years in prison in which she was to report to a psychiatrist regularly, in spite of her expressing interest in continuing her education before Judge Hall. Following the closure of the case, Jones said that there was a concert going on at the Grimsborough Concert Hall. Summary Victim *'Rani Goshwalla' (found gruesomely tied up in her bikini next to an ant hill) Murder Weapon *'Ants' Killer *'Misha Goshwalla' Suspects Donna Walker.png|Donna Walker Tess Goodwin.png|Tess Goodwin Misha Goshwalla.png|Misha Goshwalla Josh Anderson.png|Josh Anderson MadsonCase32CorrectedHeight.png|Madison Springer Killer's Profile * The killer eats frozen yogurt. * The killer drinks champagne. * The killer takes Vitamin C supplements. * The killer wears pink fabric. * The killer wears a Psi Sigma Gamma Brooch. Crime Scenes C32CS1A.jpg|College Grounds C32CS1B.jpg|Campus Lawn C32CS2A.jpg|Amphitheater C32CS2B.jpg|Auditorium C32CS3A.jpg|Sorority Common Room C32CS3B.jpg|Sorority Lounge Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate College Grounds. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ant Hill, Torn Pieces of Paper; Victim identified: Rani Goshwalla; New Suspect: Donna Walker) *Autopsy The Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Ants; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Examine Ant Hill. (Result: Ants) *Analyze Ants. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats frozen yogurt) *Examine Torn Pieces of Paper. (Result: Leaflet; New Suspect: Tess Goodwin) *Question Tess Goodwin about her enthusiasm for murder. (Prerequisite: Leaflet restored) *Talk to the Dean about the victim. (Prerequisite: College Grounds investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Amphitheater) *Investigate Amphitheater. (Prerequisite: Donna interrogated; Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Scrapbook) *Analyze Rani's Book. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Misha Goshwalla) *Inform Misha of her sister's death. (Prerequisite: Rani's Book analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Examine Viral Video. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Result: Viral Video Report; New Suspect: Josh Anderson) *Grill Josh concerning his viral video. (Prerequisite: Josh identified on Viral Video Report; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Auditorium; Profile updated: Josh drinks champagne) *Investigate Auditorium. (Prerequisite: Josh interrogated; Clue: Newspaper Article) *Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Article Headline) *Analyze Article Headline. (03:00:00) *Talk to the Dean about her past hazing. (Prerequisite: Article Headline analyzed; Profile updated: Donna drinks champagne) *Investigate Sorority Common Room. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Pieces of Paper, Girls' Items) *Examine Torn Pieces of Paper. (Result: Invitation; New Suspect: Madison Springer) *Question Madison about her sorority. (Prerequisite: Invitation restored; Profiles updated: Madison eats frozen yogurt, Misha drinks champagne) *Examine Girls' Items. (Result: Funnel) *Analyze Funnel. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes Vitamin C supplements) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Tess about her claim of knowing who the killer is. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sorority Lounge; Profile updated: Tess takes Vitamin C supplements) *Investigate Sorority Lounge. (Clues: Cell Phone, Photograph) *Give the photo back to Misha. (Prerequisite: Photograph found in Sorority Lounge; Profile updated: Misha eats frozen yogurt and takes Vitamin C supplements) *Examine Cell Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (03:00:00) *Quiz Madison about possibly conducting a hazing. (Profile updated: Madison drinks champagne) *Investigate Campus Lawn. (Clues: Note, Broken Trinket) *Examine Note. (Result: Recovered Note) *Question Josh about his death threats to the victim. (Prerequisite: Note examined; Profile updated: Josh eats frozen yogurt and drinks Vitamin C supplements) *Examine Broken Trinket. (Result: Trinket) *Analyze Trinket. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pink fabric) *Examine Box of Photos. (All tasks before must be done first; Result: Blurry Photograph) *Analyze Blurry Photograph. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Psi Sigma Gamma Brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to the Dean about the hazing problems. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Campus Grounds. (Prerequisite: Donna interrogated; Clue: Torn Up Negatives) *Examine Torn Negatives. (Result: Negatives) *Analyze Negatives. (03:00:00) *Give the negatives to the Dean. (Prerequisite: Negatives analyzed; Reward: 15,000 Coins) *Check up on Tess Goodwin. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Amphitheater. (Prerequisite: Tess interrogated; Clue: Tess's Notebook) *Examine Tess's Notebook. (Result: Criminal Psychology Notes) *Give her notes back to Tess Goodwin. (Prerequisite: Criminal Psychology Notes unraveled; Reward: Burger) *Ask Madison Springer what's wrong. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Sorority Common Room. (Prerequisite: Madison interrogated; Clue: Pink Basket) *Examine Pink Basket. (Result: Old Pin) *Examine Old Pin. (Result: Psi Sigma Gamma Pin) *Give the pin to Madison Springer. (Prerequisite: Psi Sigma Gamma Pin identified; Reward: University Badge, University Gown) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case, Spring Break Massacre, All the King's Horses and Snakes on the Stage are the only cases in Grimsborough in which the murder weapon is an animal (in this case, the murder weapon is ants). *This case, A Russian Case, Family Blood, The Haunting of Elm Manor, The Scent of Death and A Brave New World are the six cases of Grimsborough in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *In the crime scene "Campus Lawn", the collectible objects "Orange Portal" and "Blue Portal" are a reference to the popular video game series Portal. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:University